While processing an incoming Diameter request message (e.g., a Diameter Update message), a redirect agent network element (e.g., a subscriber location function) in a Diameter protocol network may send a redirection notification message to a redirect client (e.g., a Diameter signaling router) in the event the redirect agent does not contain information pertaining to a mobile subscriber identifier indicated in the Diameter request message. Typically, the redirection notification message directed to the redirect client contains attribute value pair (AVP) data that includes information pertaining to a network element (e.g., a home subscriber server) that supports the identified mobile subscriber. Notably, such information may be used by the redirect client to send the redirected request to the redirect host. In particular, Diameter protocol standards detail the manner in which a redirect client should process a redirection notification message and subsequently forward the redirected request directly to the indicated redirect host indicated by the redirection notification message without any further application processing conducted by the redirect client.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for routing a redirected request message.